


You Were Never Really Here

by Kindassunshine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glove Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magic, Paris (City), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: Albus pays a midnight visit to the first Dark Lord...Set shortly after the ending of Crimes of Grindlewald but before the bit at the very end... they're still in Paris basically.





	You Were Never Really Here

**Author's Note:**

> For when you read too much fanfiction for sexy hand-holding to take the egde off...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Gellert flinched, whipping around from his desk furious, ready to curse Credence into oblivion for appearing like a twitching shadow in his private rooms yet again — he had never met someone who could creep with such unnerving silence.  


The room was empty.  


Or not quite, he realised, eyes coming into focus on the object hovering at his eye level. Apparently it was not Credence squeezing his shoulder. As he watched the glove turned in midair and, with a flourish, pointed towards the ceiling.  


‘Up?’ he murmured, peering towards the ceiling wondering if something would be coming through it. But the glove seemed to have grown inpatient, now plucking at the sleeve of his robes. He stood, although he was generally disinclined to follow the instructions of disembodied outerwear. He had an idea who this messenger might be sent from.  


‘Very well,’ he muttered, brushing the glove off as it began leading him by the lapel of his cloak. He trotted towards the upper part of the house, through a hatch to an dusty attic space — disused servant quarters it looked like — until the glove beckoned him once more before slipping through a window in the slanted roof. The window was so small he could hardly fit his shoulders through it.  


Gellert grunted as he pulled himself up through the opening by his arms, and had to grab the window frame as he skidded on slick tiles.  


There was a cold wind tonight, dragging at the cloak of the figure who sat silhouetted on the spine of the roof. He was hatless and smoking, looking down into the lights reflected in the Seine with an unreadable expression.  


‘We must stop meeting like this,’ Gellert smirked, walking cat-like along the ridge to sit beside him.  


‘You’re moving,’ Albus muttered, watching as the Thestral-drawn carriage was loaded in the street below.  


‘Paris is finished with me,’ Gellert shrugged. Albus snorted.  


‘You are finished with it, I think,’ he murmured, exhaling a cloud of purple smoke.  


‘Have you come to kill me?’ Gellert ask lightly, accepting the cigarette from the other imagining his could taste his mouth on it.  


‘Not tonight,’ Albus sighed. Gellert huffed out a breath standing, he was in his shirt sleeves and the wind was icy.  


‘Then come inside,’ he told the other, making for the window, ‘I’m freezing my balls off.’ He lowered himself through the window and waited. One foot rested on the hatch he’d entered through and his eyes rested on a dusty mattress thoughtfully.  


It took a moment.  


Albus’ buckled-boots touched onto the floorboards lightly and Gellert was suddenly aware the room the stood in was very small and very dark.  


‘You knew it was me?’ he asked and Gellert could feel the glove touch him under the chin in the darkness, trace the line of his jaw.  


‘There aren’t many men who would call me to heel,’ he murmured, the glove was at his chest now tracing his collar bones, then moving over his pectorals to his stomach. ‘— I don’t much like playing with glove puppets, Albus.’

Albus snapped his fingers and the glove dropped, empty, as the man closed on him. Gellert waited, still in darkness, savouring the anticipation of the first touch.  


‘I want to…’ he breathed, close enough for Gellert to feel the exhale on his cheek, to smell the smoke on his clothes.  


‘I’m not going to stop you,’ he murmured back and bit his lip as he felt a hand touch his hip, the heat of bare skin burning through his shirt. The hand moved to his belt.  


‘You’re eager,’ he laughed, and the other responded by backing him roughly against the wall of the tiny room, hand slipping into his trousers and mouth on his neck. He found the other’s mouth, kissing him deeply, before pushing him back a little.  


‘The bed,’ he grunted. To Gellert’s amusement Albus swung off his cloak to cover the dusty mattress, before pushing him back onto in and climbing astride him. Gellert wanted his mouth again, pulling at the front of his shirt until he lowered it. Gellert drank in the slow kisses, each one making him thristier for the next.  


Somehow his shirt had come undone, along with his trousers, and Albus’ rough tweeds were beginning to rub uncomfortably on his bare skin. He pulled at his waistband ineffectually before remembering he was wizard and using the wand up his sleeve to banish the trousers to the other side of the room. Albus yelped but Gellert caught him flipping them roughly.  


‘Who’s eager now?’ Albus whispered in his ear as he kissed his neck. Gellert ignored him, putting a hand between his legs and squeezing to make him groan. Albus’ hand found its way into his underwear, a calloused palm smoothing over thin skin making his thighs twitch.  


‘Do it like this,’ Albus mumbled, mouth swollen with kisses, pulling Gellert’s cock downwards almost painfully to indicate putting it between his thighs.  


‘Let me,’ he grunted seeing stars. He gripped the tip of his wand mumbling a spell, feeling slick liquid pool in his fist. The liquid dripped between his fingers onto Albus’ stomach making him gasp at the chill. He shushed him, smoothing slick hands along the inside of his thighs, over his cock and stomach. He took hold of his own cock slicking it and pushing it between Albus’ thighs.  


The slide of hot skin on hot skin and Albus writhing against him was driving him wild. He was moving against the other now, hips flexing into the other body, his muscles beginning to burn deliciously. He could feel each exhale from the other across the skin on his chest.  


He felt like he was burning now, every slight variation in movement making his whole body shiver. His thighs were beginning ache as he gripped the back of Albus’ head. His eyes were unfocussed now, pupils blown wide, blue fire in their depths. Gellert pulled him closer, baring his teeth. There was a grunt beneath him, shocking him as hot liquid hit his stomach.  


He was close now, the dusty bedroom blurring at the edges as the pressure in his abdomen peaked. He bit into the thick muscle in Albus’ neck, tearing his shirt. Gellert feel his muscles slacken and rolled half off him in the narrow bed and then there was only their breathing.  


There was a shout from lower part of the house.  


‘You have to leave,’ he murmured after another second of silence.  


‘I know,’ Albus replied, sighing deeply. Gellert pulled himself upright, scouring and straightening his robes in one motion.  


‘Or not,’ he shrugged back to the bed as he listened to Albus rustle his robes back into place, ‘you could… come with us, help us,’ he smirked into the silence, ‘help me.’  


‘We’ve discussed this before,’ Albus exhaled again.  


‘I know it,’ Gellert turned back to him, ‘you think not choosing is not a choice?’  


Albus was standing again now taller and thinner than Gellert had ever seen him. He raised his eyebrows as Gellert stared at him then he spread his hands.  


‘I’ve made my choice,’ he murmured, ‘finally, Gellert.’ he was holding something in his fist the light from it glimmered in the darkness.  


It took both less than a second and an eternity for him to recognise the object in Albus’ hand. The blood pact — shining and perfect — the only certainty in this life. He snarled, snatching for it but Albus had already apparated.


End file.
